Surprise Member!
by HeartieAngelica
Summary: This is a one-shot that shows the day Jack found out that he was going to become a father to Lillian. This is based off of chapter 8 of "The Thornton Family" when Jack remembered when he found out about Lillian.


Author's Note: Greetings Hearties! I asked Nicole from "Niece of The Constable" if she thought I should write this, and she told me to try it because she thinks it would be good! This is basically what I mentioned in chapter 8 of "The Thornton Family" that Jack remembered. Here it is in more detail. I hope you all enjoy!

~Mary Martha

It was almost time for Art to begin in Elizabeth Thornton's classroom. The children were given paper and pencils.

"Now, today I have some wonderful news, and I want to share it with Mountie Jack, do you think you can help me?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly walked around the classroom.

"Yes Mrs. Thornton." The students said in unison.

"Now, I want you to draw something that has to do with Mountie Jack and I with a baby." Elizabeth smiled.

Gabe raised his hand, and asked, "Mrs. Thornton, you are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Gabe. I am, and I want you all to help me tell Mountie Jack."

A few of the younger girls in the class left their seats to go hug their teacher, they were very happy for her.

"Alright children, now I want you to draw what I asked you to, and it doesn't matter how we look, or how we are posed. Just draw it somehow. Let your minds be creative." Elizabeth said.

As the students drew, Elizabeth stood and looked out the window. She was thinking all about her handsome Mountie, and how his face would look when he found out. She loved Jack with all her heart, and she hoped this would be good news to him.

When the students finished drawing, Elizabeth asked them to sign their names somewhere on the picture they drew, and she looked over each and every one of them.

"Now children, I want you to notice something. Do you see how different people draw different things when they are told to draw something? This one has a bundle of joy in my arms, and this one has a little baby in a cradle." Elizabeth said as she held up the drawings for the students to compare.

"Both drawings are done differently, but they both have the same message in mind." Elizabeth smiled.

A few of the students nodded in agreement, and Elizabeth stood up from her chair.

"Gabe, would you take these to Mountie Jack's office please?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton." Gabe smiled.

As he walked out of class, Elizabeth hoped Jack would get the message.

Jack was doing some paper work on his desk, and Bill was out doing an errand. He heard a knock at the door, and he asked them to come in. When Gabe came in, Jack greeted him.

"Hello Gabe, is something wrong with Mrs. Thornton?" Jack asked worried.

"No Mountie Jack, she's fine. She told me to bring these over for you to look at."

Jack was puzzled, and asked "What are these?" before he got a chance to look at them.

"Congratulations." Gabe said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

'Congratulations about what?' Jack thought.

As Jack looked at the pictures he though 'Elizabeth must have sent these over for me to look over since I do art, but…why?'.

Then he thought of it 'Wait a second, all of these pictures have something in common!' Jack said as he flipped back through the pictures. 'Okay there seems to be a man and a woman, and a child. Okay, wait, this looks like me and Elizabeth. She can't be…can she?' Jack thought as he rushed over to the door to go find out. Then, Jack stopped, he forgot his hat. He put it on his head, and rushed on over to the school.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was waiting as patiently as she could for Jack to come. Then, Jack rushed through the door.

"Elizabeth, are we becoming parents?!" Jack asked excitedly.

Elizabeth gave a shy nod, and Jack reacted. He put his arms around her, and he picked her up and swung her around. Jack kissed her, not caring that her students were there, and they all cheered. Then Jack and Elizabeth started crying tears of joy, and Jack kept asking over and over 'Is it true? Is it true?'.

The students crowded around their teacher and Mountie Jack, to share one big hug with them. Finally, after Elizabeth finally could talk again, she said ,"Alright children, you are excused early today."

After the students left the classroom, all excited because they were let out a bit earlier than usual, Jack kissed her again, and they kept enjoying the special moments that they would remember forever.


End file.
